Jealousy
by Black Lunalite
Summary: A short drabble that is inspired by NamJin moment in Bang Channel Interview with BTS. / BL. /


**Jealousy**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Status** : Drabble (653 words)

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL.

 **Notes** :

Terinpirasi dari NamJin moment di Bang Channel interview with BTS.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

 **Jealousy**

 _Member_ BTS membungkuk sopan pada para _staff_ yang sejak tadi merekam sesi _interview_ mereka. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan sesi _interview_ dengan _Bang Channel_ di Thailand.

Seokjin melangkah turun kembali ke _preparation room_ mereka dan bergegas mencari air karena dia haus. Seokjin merapikan poninya dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

Namjoon melangkah masuk dan melihat Seokjin tengah berada di depan cermin, dia meliriknya sebentar kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di situ.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Namjoonie, kenapa? Capek?"

Namjoon menggeleng, dia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai sibuk dengan entah apa yang ada di sana.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Hyung_! Apa jadwal kita setelah ini?" seru Jungkook pada manajer mereka seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Namjoon.

"Kalian harus menunggu dulu sebentar, aku sedang mempersiapkan _van_ untuk kalian." ujar manajer mereka.

Jungkook mengerang kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon, " _Hyung_ sedang apa?"

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Jungkook, "Menyingkirlah, Jungkook."

Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang terlihat emosi, tapi dia diam saja.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Rapmon _Hyung_ kenapa?" bisiknya.

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Namjoon lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa, hum? Ada masalah?"

Jungkook segera menyingkir karena dia tahu Namjoon dan Seokjin butuh waktu mereka sendiri.

Hoseok melirik mereka kemudian tertawa geli. Yoongi segera menarik lengan Hoseok, "Dia kenapa?"

Hoseok menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Yoongi, "Rapmon cemburu."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Cemburu? Kenapa?"

Hoseok melirik Seokjin yang terlihat tengah membujuk Namjoon untuk bicara padanya, "Rapmon marah karena tadi Jimin membelai telinga Jin _Hyung_ di _interview_." Hoseok terkikik pelan.

Yoongi berdecak, "Itu kan sepele."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, entahlah."

" _Hyuuuung_! Kenapa bisik-bisik begitu?" ujar Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mendorong kepala Hoseok yang berdekatan dengan kepala Yoongi.

Hoseok langsung memukul lengan Jimin, "Aish! Jangan mendorong kepalaku!"

Jimin menatap Yoongi, "Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Yoongi melirik Jimin, "Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan nasibmu."

Jimin mengerjap polos, "Ada apa denganku?"

"Rapmon marah padamu."

"Heeee?! Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa." ujar Jimin kaget.

Yoongi melirik Jimin malas, "Sudah, jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur sebentar."

.

.

.

"Namjoonie, kenapa? Apa ada yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Seokjin seraya berusaha menarik perhatian Namjoon.

Namjoon mendengus dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Seokjin menatap _member_ nya dan dia melihat Hoseok sedang menatap mereka. _'Dia kenapa?'_ tanya Seokjin tanpa suara pada Hoseok.

' _Dia cemburu,_ Hyung _.'_ balas Hoseok tanpa suara.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dia berpikir apa kiranya yang membuat Namjoon kesal dan cemburu. Tadi sebelum mulai _interview_ Namjoon masih baik-baik saja, berarti masalahnya ada pada saat mereka melakukan _interview_. Seokjin ingat mereka memang tidak duduk bersebelahan seperti biasanya karena _staff_ mengatur tempat duduk mereka seperti itu.

Seokjin mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi dan dia membulatkan mata dan mulutnya saat dia ingat tadi Jimin sempat membelai telinganya. Seokjin menoleh ke arah rambut, "Kau marah pada Jimin karena tadi dia membelai telingaku?"

Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, "Tidak," ujarnya sok acuh dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Seokjin tertawa, "Astaga, Jimin hanya membelai telingaku."

Namjoon mendengus, "Tapi dia membelainya dengan lembut. Bahkan Hoseok _Hyung_ saja langsung melihat ke arahku."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Hoseok sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah menanyakan kebenaran itu dan Hoseok mengangguk.

Seokjin memeluk leher Namjoon, "Hei, ayolah. Jangan marah, itu hanya hal kecil."

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, "Aku sudah cukup _bad-mood_ dengan tidak duduk di sebelahmu, _Hyung_. Dan Jimin menambah jelek _mood_ ku."

Seokjin menggerakkan kepalanya agar dia bisa menatap Namjoon dengan posisinya yang masih memeluk leher Namjoon. "Namjoonie, jangan marah~ hum?"

Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin yang sedang melakukan _aegyo_ di hadapannya. _Seokjin's aegyo is Namjoon's kryptonite, so.._

" _Okay_ , aku tidak marah."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Namjoon, "Bagus sekali."

"Hei, ayo pergi. Mobilnya sudah siap."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah suara manajer mereka. "Iya, _Hyung_." kemudian Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ayo pergi."

"Hn.."

Seokjin berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya, "Ah, Namjoon _-ah_.."

Namjoon mendongak menatap Seokjin, "Apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum manis, "Aku suka saat kau cemburu. Kau terlihat lucu."

Seokjin tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang mematung.

"Aish," gerutu Namjoon pelan.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _This is inspired by their interview in_ _ **Bang Channel**_ _while_ Seokjin _explained his introduction. That time,_ Jimin _stroked_ Jin _'s ear and_ J-Hope _immediately looked over to_ Namjoon _and_ Namjoon _is shook his head in disapproval._

 _I swear to God, that is so cute_! _

Kalau kalian penasaran coba saja cari di **YouTube** , judul videonya _**'[ENG SUB] BANG CHANNEL interview with BTS'**_ di **geniusyub**. Momennya ada di menit ke 7:57

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
